Magician Monkey
Magician Monkey is the tower that first appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Appearance The monkey wears a magician's hat, it wears a black suit, white shirt with a black bow tie, black pants and holds a magician's wand. Overview Magician Monkey uses the magic wand to turn bloons into magical projectiles that shoots which is randomized. Affects all non-MOAB-Class Bloons and instantly pops them. It shoots every 7.5 seconds. However, unlike most of the towers, the target priority changed "Close" to "Weak", in which, Weak makes the tower attacks Bloons that are the weakest in the tower's range. The magical projectiles Upgrades Path 1 Stronger Magic ($780) *Description: "Enhanced magic powers means more damage and pierce to random projectiles." *Details: It gives the following stats: Even Stronger Magic ($1,050) *Description: "Extreme magic means more powerful than ever before and can affect MOAB-Classes but damages doing 25 damage and when the MOAB-Class is destroyed, it turns into 2 magical projectiles that shoots." *Details: It gives the following stats: Illusive Cloning ($4,500) Every 10 seconds it adds a clone of the unupgraded Magician Monkey onscreen anywhere in the track and lasts for 30 seconds. Enchanted Portals ($8,750) Every 15 seconds it adds a enchanted portal anywhere in the track which goes back up to 30 bloons to the entrance and lasts for 25 seconds. Doctor Strange ($57,500) * Description: "The sorcerer which is crazy in time and magic spells trying to stop bloons with the madness, and legends speak of a being that fears no bloon." * Details: Tao Mandalas is occuring every 7th attack which transforms a strongest bloon into a single permanent 2/3/0 Monkey Genies, 2/0/3 Wizard Monkeys or 4/0/2 Druid Monkeys and lasts for 7.5 seconds, it casts the Blinding Spell that casts dark red metallic bands that stops bloons which can temporary immobilizes for 5 seconds, it casts a Shield Spell, a spell will surround your life count, protecting you for 50 lives. At the start of every round, 5 lives will be regenerated to that amount, up to a max of 50, and whenever the bloon gets onto the exit, it spawns 10 portals in 4 sides (3 portal for horizontal, 2 portals for vertical) that is composed of different types of monkeys, spawns a groups of 5 every 5 seconds and lasts for 30 seconds, while the portals lasts 20 seconds, and the cooldown is 120 seconds: Note: You only have one Doctor Strange at a time! Path 2 Secrecy Monocle ($600) Allows the Magician to detect and pop Camo bloons. Magical Blow ($1,200) The basic magic attack it blows that pops many bloons doing 7 pierce in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius. Box Dispenser ($4,000) * Description: "MOAB-Class Bloons gets trapped in the box and leaves starlike blades and fires when tapped or clicked." * Details: When a single MOAB-Class Bloon gets inside the box, it attacks using a automatic chainsaw to damage MOAB-Classes doing 7 damage every 3.4 seconds, and adds +1 starlike blades per 20 damage dealt, and maximum of 20 starlike blades can be stored. Starlike blades are fired when it tapped/clicked in the tower selection screen, and does 50 pierce and 5 damage in a homing attack. MOAB-Classes inside the box lasts 25 seconds. Game of Cards ($17,500) Ability: It choses 2 cards that boosts everything in the game and every strike, up to 3, can be replaced. It has a following bonuses: Cooldown is 90 seconds. Extreme Cards ($60,000) Ability adds more cards, maximum of 3 cards can be holded and 2x the bonuses. Ability cooldown reduced to 60 seconds. Path 3 Faster Spellcasting ($850) Increases attack speed to 6.7 seconds. Even Faster Spellcasting ($1,125) Increases attack speed to 5.5 seconds. Bird Orbiter ($3,500) * Description: "These birds orbit their tower and blow back any bloons they hit and every round, it launches a bird up to 5 birds can be having per tower." * Details: Every round, it launches a bird that uses wings that flies and blows away by 15% up to 30 non-MOAB-Class bloons. Up to 5 birds can be having per tower and all 5 birds that orbit the tower identical to Glaive Lord upgrade of Boomerang Monkey and birds orbit the range of the 0/0/2 Dart Monkey. Cyber-Eagle ($10,000) * Description: "Spawns a cybernetic eagle every 60 seconds for more bloon annihilating power." * Details: The bird's wings blows away by 30% up to 50 bloons and can affect MOAB-Classes and pops 2 layers identical to Radadactyl. Every 60 seconds, it spawns an cybernetic eagle that attacks using the beak which does 3 pierce and 2 damage and can pop any type of bloon. Every 8 seconds, it tackles using claws to grab up to 10 bloons or a single MOAB-Class Bloon, and throws bloons back by 7.5%-12% and after knocking back, it does 5 damage and creates a shockwave that is equivalent to the 0/0/0 Ice Monkey attack range that deals 3 damage and 15 pierce. The eagle also flies and pursues bloons. The eagle lasts 30 seconds. Terror Vulture ($35,000) * Description: "Total birdy domination." * Details: The eagle turns into a futuristic vulture that attacks using the beak which does 6 pierce and 4 damage, and an addition to grab using claws up to 15 bloons or 2 MOAB-Class Bloons, and throws bloons back by 10%-15% that thrown two times and after knocking back, it does 10 damage and create a shockwave that is equivalent to the 0/0/0 Ice Monkey attack range that deals 6 damage and 30 pierce. Trivia * The 5/0/0 upgrade is the reference to the superhero of the same name in Marvel Comics, as well as Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers